


When Words Fail

by YeosangHandHolder



Series: 2+2+4 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Everything is soft, First Kiss, Fluff, Humorous Ending, JongSang is mainly on the side, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, hinting at another couple somewhere in this, i think im making this a series, jongho is a horrible and wonderful wingman, literally when will i write something that isnt soft, may add more tags as i remember them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Mingi understands right away what it means when he suddenly finds it harder to talk to Hongjoong.Now he just has to figure out how to deal with it.Jongho, despite being in a relationship, might not have been the best choice of a wingman.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: 2+2+4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> time for another soft ateez fic
> 
> you dont need to read the other fic in the series to understand this one, but they’re connected

Mingi always found it easy to talk to everyone and anyone about everything and anything. Random strangers? Sure, he’s charismatic. Fans? No problem, he’s always making them smile with his cute antics and his charm. His friends and family? Of course, he loved them all to bits. The other members? Oh, that’s easy. They’re the best of friends. He could talk to them for hours on end.

So when he suddenly was having trouble talking to Hongjoong, he quickly realized what was up.

“Jongho, can I talk to you?” He asked when he entered and closed the door to their shared room.

Jongho, who was cuddling a tired Yeosang in his bed looked up at him over Yeosang’s shoulder. “Like, privately?”

“Actually, it’s probably better to talk to both of you.”

Yeosang made a small noise of acknowledgment so Mingi knew he was listening too.

Jongho nodded. “Alright, what’s up?”

He took a breath. “How did… How did you know you liked him like that? Like, I know how you found out you liked each other, but how did you realize your own feelings?”

Yeosang raised his head at the question, looking at Jongho and then over his shoulder at Mingi. “He started being more affectionate with me and I noticed how it made me feel compared to, say, you or Wooyoung acting like that.”

“I didn’t even know I was acting like that,” Jongho laughed. “It only clicked in my brain when San came up to me and asked me if I liked him. I think I stood there and said nothing for like… five minutes.”

“Oh, I remember that,” Mingi said. “I saw you and asked San if you were okay and he said ‘don’t worry he’s just processing something’ or something like that.”

Yeosang kissed an embarrassed Jongho before looking at Mingi again. “Is that all you needed to know?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. Um… Is it okay if I come to you guys if I have more questions like this?”

“Yeah, of course,” Yeosang answered for both of them.

“Great, thanks,” Mingi said before leaving the room.

The couple stared at each other.

“Mingi has-” Yeosang started.

“-a crush,” Jongho finished for him.

\--

Mingi had a stupid plan. A stupid plan that would either end up in him accidentally admitting everything or getting him one step closer to getting a boyfriend, hopefully.

The dorm was pretty empty, the only people in it being Mingi, Hongjoong, and Yeosang. The three of them all sat in the living room.

Mingi told Yeosang of his idea beforehand so he wouldn’t question him and blow his cover. Now, he had to actually speak.

“Hey, can I ask you guys some advice?”

They both looked at him, Hongjoong with a concerned look on his face and Yeosang doing a good job of faking one.

“Is something wrong?” Their concerned leader asked.

“Not exactly, I guess. I suppose I’m just a bit… confused? Um…” He took a second to think of how to word it. “How do I deal with having romantic feelings for someone?”

Mingi noticed how Hongjoong’s eyes widened.

“Tell Wooyoung who you like, and have the person you like also tell Wooyoung so he knows you like each other, and then he tells the rest of the members but not the two of you,” Yeosang said without missing a beat. “Then he’ll come up with some crazy idea to set you up. Worked like a charm for me.”

“Okay, so don’t follow Yeosang’s advice,” Hongjoong spoke up. “I’ll be serious. It can be scary to have feelings for someone, even more so if you’re close with them already. Don’t feel like you have to tell them, but you should tell someone you trust so you can get it off your chest. Remember, you have all of us.”

“I think my advice is better,” Yeosang argued.

“Well, thank you. Both of you. I think I’m gonna go think this over a bit.” He got up and went to his room.

Yeosang looked at Hongjoong after Mingi had left. “What’s with the weird look on your face?”

“I need to find out who it is.”

\--

“I feel like I can barely talk to him now,” Mingi sighed. “Even just about normal things like practice or food. My mind goes blank when I see him.”

“You have it rough, huh?” Jongho patted his back reassuringly. “Honestly, I hate to say it, but maybe you should go to Wooyoung. I mean, you see how it worked for me and Yeosang, don’t you?”

“But if Hongjoong doesn’t do the same or doesn’t feel the same then that’s just one more person who could possibly risk telling him.”

“What about Seonghwa? Hongjoong might’ve told him something.”

“Maybe… but the same concern is still there.” Then, Mingi got an idea. “Hey, can’t you just ask him?”

“I mean, I could try. I can also have Yeosang help if you want.”

“Both of you together might be too suspicious… I’ll let you know, though. Thanks for offering to help.”

“No problem.” Jongho stood up from where he was sitting. “Now go to bed. It’s too late for you to be overthinking any longer.”

\--

Hongjoong was used to the other members coming by the studio, usually to make him come back to the dorm, but he was surprised to see it was Jongho who came by this time.

“Is something wrong?” Was the first thing Hongjoong asked.

Jongho shook his head. “Just checking up on you. What are you working on?” He looked past Hongjoong to see where he was writing something down, probably lyrics.

Hongjoong covered up the paper. “Oh, nothing. It’s uh… a surprise?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing, you know.”

He sighed. “It’s just… I can’t find the right words and it’s embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Come on, let me see.” He moved Hongjoong’s arms off of the paper and picked it up. Surprisingly, Hongjoong made little effort to stop him.

Jongho started reading it. It was well written, of course, but it felt off. Almost as if they weren’t actually lyrics. The tone felt different too. He stopped reading about halfway.

“This feels like a love note.”

Hongjoong stared at the paper. “It… It is…”

“Oh.” A pause. “Wait, for real?” A weak nod from Hongjoong. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I’m literally in a relationship. I can help you out.”

“I guess I’m worried about you telling him? You are roommates after all. I don’t-” He stopped when he realized what he said.

“You… have feelings for Mingi?”

“Please don’t tell anyone. Please don’t tell him.”

Jongho just nodded. He honestly wasn’t even that surprised. He was more surprised at the fact that he now had the role Wooyoung had when it came to his and Yeosang’s relationship. He wanted to just tell Hongjoong right now how Mingi feels, and he wanted to tell Mingi exactly what Hongjoong said, but… they were both in on Wooyoung’s plan, and the idea of getting revenge was a bit too exciting.

He stayed quiet.

\--

“I couldn’t get a direct answer from him,” Jongho told Mingi, sitting next to him on his bed. “But he was suspicious. I think you should tell him.”

“But what if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same?”

“That’s how I felt with Yeosang. Seriously, I really think he likes you too. You should try.”

Mingi sighed. “Even if I wanted to I don’t think I’d be able to do it. I mean, I’ve been getting so nervous around him lately. I probably won’t even be able to speak if I tried to confess.”

“Well, it’s your loss if he feels the same but you don’t do it,” Jongho shrugged.

“Aren’t you supposed to be my supportive wingman?”

“There’s only so much I can do for you. Just try to figure something out at least. If you don’t do it now, someone might steal him away.”

“That sounds really ominous… What are you planning?”

“Wow, I can’t even help you without you thinking I’m doing something bad? I’m hurt,” He pouted, standing up. “I guess now I have to go find Yeosang to comfort me. Or maybe I’ll tell Hongjoong you were rude.” He quickly made his way out of the room.

“Hey, wait!” Mingi ran after him after taking a second to process what he said.

\--

Hongjoong kept trying to work on his love note, as Jongho called it. He made sure to use paper until he physically couldn’t fit anything else on it. The less rough drafts he threw away, the less likely anyone was to find out. He also remembered to lock the studio door more often.

There was a knock on said door. He quickly hid the note under his computer keyboard before opening it.

And of course, it just had to be Mingi at the door.

“Seonghwa told me to bring you back to the dorm. He’s setting up dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Hang on, I just have to, uh, finish up.”

He went to his computer and closed the program he had open, mainly so it looked like he was actually working on something other than a note. He then checked to make sure the note was hidden well enough that no one would find it before he came back tomorrow. When he was sure, he picked up his bag and nodded at Mingi.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walked back to the dorm together, Hongjoong making small talk so it wasn’t completely silent.

They avoided direct eye contact the entire time.

\--

Mingi winced in pain when he woke up one morning, his back problems acting up. It wasn’t new to him, but he certainly didn’t like it.

“You okay?” Jongho must’ve noticed him because he sounded concerned.

“Just my back,” Mingi muttered. “It’s not too bad. I’ll be fine to practice today.”

Jongho, who had now climbed out of his own bed, looked at Mingi who was now trying to get out of bed. He was clearly struggling.

“Stay here. I’ll go let Hongjoong know. I don’t think you should go anywhere today.”

“I swear, it’s fine. You don’t need to worry him.”

“You can barely get out of bed, there’s no way it’s fine.” Jongho sighed. “Look, no matter your feelings, he still needs to know. He’s our leader.”

Mingi couldn’t protest any more before Jongho left.

He expected to see Jongho again when the door opened, but instead it was Hongjoong. He looked very concerned.

He knelt down on the floor next to Mingi’s bed. “How bad does your back hurt?”

Mingi didn’t look at him. “It’s really not that bad…”

“Be honest with me. It’s better if you tell me now so you can rest instead of you overworking yourself and being worse later.”

He sighed. “I… might need a day or so to rest…”

Hongjoong nodded. “That’s fine. Luckily there are no schedules tomorrow and today is only practice.” He stood up. “I’ll tell the manager, and I’ll see if any of the other members can stay to take care of you. Anyone specific? Whoever you’re the most comfortable with, like Yunho or Seonghwa…”

“What about you?” Mingi blurted out.

“Huh?”

“Um… Can you stay?”

Hongjoong smiled fondly at him, though Mingi still wasn’t looking in his direction. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He left the room to go call the manager, giving Mingi some time to compose himself in case Hongjoong really was allowed to stay. If he needed to, he could blame his blush on being too warm.

Hongjoong came back about ten minutes later, bringing Mingi some extra pillows.

“I can help you up so you can go eat and I’ll arrange the pillows while you’re gone so you have some extra support. Is that okay with you?”

Mingi nodded, using Hongjoong as support as he slowly got up. It hurt, but he knew it was always worse when it first starts up, and it would help to get some food into him. Luckily he could walk without really needing support, as long as he moved slow. He said hello to the members that passed by as he ate some fruit and drank some water before going back to his room.

Hongjoong was making final adjustments to the pillows on the bed when Mingi walked in.

“Does it look alright?”

He walked closer to Hongjoong and the bed. “You really don’t have to do all this for me.”

Hongjoong hugged him, suddenly but gently. “ It’s the least I can do. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Mingi melted into the hug, even more so when Hongjoong started rubbing his back gently.

“Thank you.” He almost felt like he could say more. He wanted to say more. But he didn’t. He wasn’t going to ruin the moment.

If only he knew Hongjoong was thinking the same thing.

\--

Mingi always noticed when the other members were clingy towards Hongjoong. He’d be the first to admit he feels jealous, even though he thinks he shouldn’t be. It’s not like he’s dating Hongjoong, even though he wants to.

So maybe that’s why he felt hyperaware of how clingy Seonghwa was acting towards their leader.

The three of them sat on the couch in the living room, Seonghwa sitting between the two with his arm over Hongjoong’s shoulders. Wooyoung and Yeosang were also there, playing some games together, but Mingi didn’t pay much attention to them at the moment.

Seonghwa made small talk, and while it was directed at both of them, his eyes rarely left Hongjoong. He was falling asleep. He had a soothing voice, and Mingi might’ve felt the same if it wasn’t for the jealousy he felt at the moment.

Unknown to Mingi, however, he wasn’t the only one feeling jealous. Wooyoung kept looking up at Seonghwa and Hongjoong whenever he didn’t need to pay attention to his game, and sometimes when he did, resulting in Yeosang complaining about how bad he was doing. Soon enough, he decided to stop playing altogether, getting up and standing right in front of Seonghwa.

“Why are you only giving Hongjoong your attention?” Wooyoung pouted.

Seonghwa smiled at Wooyoung. “Am I? I’m just making sure our wonderful leader is comfortable. He works so hard for the group.”

Wooyoung grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, still pouting. “Cuddle me.”

“Hmm… but then who will take care of our lovely Hongjoong?”

“Let Mingi do it. He’s right there.”

Seonghwa looked at Mingi. “Would you do that?” He got a nod in response. “Perfect.” He immediately stood up, Hongjoong almost falling because he was leaning on him.

Mingi scooted over so Hongjoong could lean against him instead. The leader pushed himself under Mingi’s arm, barely opening his eyes as he got comfortable.

Yeosang, who was still in the room, of course, looked from Seonghwa and Wooyoung to Mingi and Hongjoong. He nodded to himself, an odd smile on his face, before leaving the room. He clearly knew something, but no one else seemed to notice.

Mingi couldn’t help but think about how small Hongjoong looked like this. He wanted to hold him close and protect him. He wanted to kiss all over his face and hear his cute laughter. He wanted to show just how in love he is.

He settled with just holding his hand instead. Hongjoong squeezed his hand in response, mumbling something Mingi couldn’t hear. Before Mingi could question what he said, he fell asleep.

Mingi planted a soft kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s head. He wanted to say everything he was thinking, but still, he stayed quiet.

\--

Hongjoong entered Jongho and Mingi’s room, holding a folded up piece of paper in his hand.

“Hey guys, sorry to intrude all of a sudden, but uh… I have something for you, Mingi.”

“What is it? Is it urgent?”

“Maybe? But uh… Don’t read it until I leave, okay?” Hongjoong held out the paper to him.

“Uh, okay?” He took it.

“Alright, thanks. See you later, I guess.”

Hongjoong quickly left the room. Mingi stared at the paper, confused.

“What are you waiting for?” Jongho asked. “Read it.”

“Right, yeah.”

He unfolded the paper, revealing a note of Hongjoong’s writing. He began to read it.

_'Mingi,_  
_I’ve been trying for weeks to come up with something poetic and beautiful to write for you, but I can never find the right words. I decided that it would be best for me to just tell it like it is. To tell you my exact thoughts._

_I think you’re so talented and smart, you’re so charming and funny, you’re so handsome and so cute. I keep thinking about how I want to listen to you talk about anything and everything. I’m always thinking about how easily you can make me laugh. I’m constantly thinking about how beautiful you are._

_Even just writing this is making me nervous. I’m worried about how you’ll react. I’m worried you’ll be grossed out by these thoughts. Please, if you’re uncomfortable, just forget about all of this. But I guess I have to get to the main point to see if you hate this idea or not._

_Mingi, I’m in love with you, and I’m too afraid to tell you in person. I really hope you feel the same way, but I understand if you don’t. Either way, please let me know.'_

Mingi stared at the note, face burning red, eyes wide. He was completely speechless.

He put the note on his bed and jumped up from where he was sitting, quickly leaving the room and going to the living room. Seonghwa and Yunho were there, but no Hongjoong.

“Hongjoong?” Mingi managed to say to them.

Seonghwa understood. “He went to the studio.”

Mingi nodded, putting on shoes and a jacket before leaving the dorm.

Hongjoong sat at his computer in the studio. He wasn’t doing any work. He was too focused on how his heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was rushing with thoughts.

He kept looking at the door. He left it unlocked, just in case a certain man decided to come in. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help but hope for it.

He sat there for around half an hour when he heard quick footsteps approaching. He stood up, planning on opening the door to see whoever it was, but he barely moved one step before Mingi opened the door.

They both stood there, staring at each other, thoughts running a mile a minute. Neither of them could find any words to say.

Mingi found the courage to move, so he hugged Hongjoong, holding him tightly. Hongjoong buried his face in Mingi’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief.

When Hongjoong felt composed enough, he lifted his head to look directly at Mingi. Without realizing, he leaned in closer.

“Do you..?” He tried to ask.

Mingi responded by closing the gap between them.

The kiss was short, but it was a clear answer.

“I love you too,” Mingi finally said. “Will you… um… be my boyfriend?”

Hongjoong nodded before leaning in and kissing Mingi again.

After they parted, Mingi realized something that completely rid him of his shyness.

“Jongho lied, didn’t he?”

“About what?”

“Did you tell him how you felt about me?”

“Um… Yeah, I did.”

“He told me you didn’t say anything. I told him to tell me if you did!”

Hongjoong laughed. “For real?” He quickly stopped laughing. “Wait, but that means when I told him, he also knew your feelings… That kid, I swear.”

“Should we go back to the dorm and call him out?” Mingi took hold of Hongjoong’s hand.

“That sounds like a fun way to let the others know we’re dating.”

They left the studio, not rushing to the dorm at all. It was peaceful.

And it soon turned chaotic as soon as they entered the door, calling out to Jongho.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah theyre dating
> 
> if you wanna scream my twitter is @pastel_yeo


End file.
